Hörst du auf dein Herz?
by espoir29
Summary: Als es begann zwischen Naruto und Hinata ernst zu werden, wird Hinata Zwangsverheiratet! Und ihr Zukünftiger ist Neji! Was sollen sie tun? Neji scheint Hinata zu lieben, doch bedeutet er ihr auch so viel? Und was ist mit Naruto? Ist ihm der Status Hokage doch wichtiger als seine Liebe zu Hinata? Wie werden sie sich entscheiden? Ein Krieg der Gefühle beginnt und wer wird gewinnen?


Prolog:  
"WAS?!" Der erschrockene Ausruf war durch das ganz Dorf zu hören. "Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!" Unglaube färbte die Stimme schwarz. Sakura schreckte auf und schlug Naruto verärgert gegen den Kopf.  
Naruto sah Kiba geschockt und mit offenem Mund an. Er konnte es nicht fassen! Das war doch sicherlich ein Scherz! Sakura wandte sich wieder Kiba zu. Ihre grünen Augen loderten gespannt auf. So etwas hatte es hier noch nie gegeben. Sie wollte mehr wissen.  
"Und ist das wirklich wahr? Du erzählst uns keine Lügen?"  
Kiba nickte. "Ja Hinata hat mir alles gestern erzählt und über so etwas würde ich nie Scherze machen, es geht immerhin um Hinata."  
Sakura nickte verstehend. Naruto blickte geschockt den Boden an. Schwach sah er auf. Er fühlte sich als ob ihm jemand den Boden unter den Füßen weg gezogen hätte "Und... wie hat sie reagiert?"  
Kiba verzog verärgert sein Gesicht. "Was glaubst du denn, wie sie reagiert haben soll? Hinata ist total deprimiert, sie mag Neji aber lieben... lieben tut sie ihn nicht." Er blickte Naruto provokant an. "Aber das weißt du doch am besten. Nicht wahr?"  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte Naruto sich um und ging davon. Die wütende Stimme Sakuras rief ihm hinter her.  
"WO GEHST DU HIN?! Naarutoooo?! Tue ja nichts Unüberlegtes! NARUTO?! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?! Naruto!"  
Der angesprochene ging einfach weiter, er schien sie in seinem Schock gar nicht mehr wahr zu nehmen.  
Wie konnte so etwas nur passierten? Wo alles begann so gut zwischen ihnen zu laufen. Er hatte Hinata öfters ausgeführt und sie hatten sich wirklich gut verstanden. Naruto bekam sogar Sehnsucht nach ihren Gesprächen. Er vermisste sie, wenn sie sich eine Woche nicht sahen. Sie behielten die Treffen immer Geheim, da sie nicht wollten, dass Hinata's Vater davon erfuhr… Wahrscheinlich hatte ihr Vater trotzdem irgendwie etwas davon mitbekommen und wollte die Verbindung zwischen Naruto und Hinata verhindern. '_Aber Hinata zu zwingen jemanden zu heiraten den sie nicht liebt? Das war grausam. Naruto fuhr sich frustriert durch seine blonden Haare. Ich muss etwas tun! Das Beste wäre wenn ich mit Hinata reden würde!' _Entschlossen nickte er. Ja das würde er tun. Ohne über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken, rannte er zu den Anwesen der Hyjuaga's.

Hinata saß in ihrem Zimmer und wischte sich eine der vielen Tränen weg. Traurig sah sie aus dem Fenster. Warum sie? Warum? Hasste ihr Vater sie so sehr? Hinata schluchzte unkontrollierbar auf. Wollte er ihr Leben so gerne zerstören? Immer und immer wieder liefen diese Gedanken in ihrem Kopf herum.  
Sie schlug die Hände vor ihr zartes Gesicht. Seit der Verkündung war sie nicht mehr aus ihrem Zimmer gekommen. Ein einziges Mal hatte sie mit Kiba und Shino telefoniert um ihnen davon zu erzählen. Hinata wollte stark sein, als sie ihnen davon erzähle, aber es hatte damit geendet, dass sie wegen ihrer Tränen und Schluchzer nicht reden konnte. Shino und Kiba hatten zwar ihr Bestes versucht, ihr gut zuzureden, doch es hatte nicht geklappt.  
Wie konnte Hinata daraus etwas Gutes ziehen? Sie war auf der einen Seite zwar erleichtert, dass sie keinen Fremden heiraten musste, auf der anderen Seite jedoch WOLLTE sie niemanden andere außer Naruto heiraten. Sie liebte ihn seit Jahren und endlich wagte Naruto es, ihnen eine Chance zu geben, da musste ihr Vater alles zerstören.  
Sie presste ihre Handballen so fest sie konnte gegen ihre Augen. Hinata seufzte. Plötzlich wurde ein kleiner Kieselstein gegen ihr Fenster geschmissen. Erschrockene sprang sie auf, sie presste ihre Hand gegen ihr Herz, welches wie wild in ihrer Brust schlug. Noch ein Steinchen wurde gegen das Fenster geschlagen. Langsam, mit klopfenden Herzen ging sie darauf zu und als sie erkannte, dass es nur Naruto war, seufzte sie erleichtert auf.  
Schnell schob sie das Fenster auf. Kaum war es offen, schon sprang Naruto in ihr Zimmer. Hinata konnte gar nicht so schnell blinzeln, schon umschlossen Naruto's starke Arme ihren Körper. Hart presste er sich gegen sie.  
Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, erwiderte sie seine Umarmung. Schon wieder begann sie weinen. Sie weinte wegen ihrer Hochzeit mit Neji, wegen ihrer Zukunft mit Nate, die ihr gestohlen wurde und der Schmerzen, die in ihrem Herz wüteten.  
"Shhh... Beruhig dich..." Naruto's Atem strich zärtlich über ihr Ohr. Wie sollte sie sich in so einer Situation beruhigen? Ihre Zukunft...alles… zerbrach gerade vor ihren Augen. Als sie geboren wurde und ihre Mutter später starb, bekam ihr Herz einen Bruch, weil ihr Vater sich nie um sie kümmerte. Später vermehrten sich die Brüche, weil er seine Tochter mit den Füßen trat. Einmal erwähnte er sogar, dass sie ihm tot nützlicher wäre, als lebendig. Doch sie hielt durch, weil Naruto's strahlendes Licht sie davor bewahrte über die Kante des Schmerzes zu springen. All die Jahre überlebte sie, konnte sogar wenige der vielen Brüche richten. Dank Naruto.  
Als sie von der Hochzeit erfuhr, hielt sie für kurze Zeit die Luft an und sie versuchte sogar positiv zu denken. Durch die Zwangsheirat waren diejenigen der Brüche, die sie mit viel Bemühen gekittet hatte, wieder aufgesprungen, aber Hinata war noch ganz. Die Betonung lag auf noch.  
Doch jetzt wo Naruto sie in seinen Armen hielt, wurde ihr bewusst, was sie alles verlor und ihr Herz warf sich vornüber, sprang die Kante hinab und Hinata konnte es nicht aufhalten. Es zersprang.

* * *

So! Das wäre dann mal der erste Teil meiner Story! :D  
Ich hofffe, dass es euch gefallen hat!  
Keine Sorge, ich werde noch weitere Teile raufladen und ich verspreche euch: Es wird noch seeehr spannend ;)  
Freue mich über jede Art von Kritik!  
Ganz liebe Grüße!  
Espoir :)


End file.
